1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to handheld lighting instruments and more particularly to optical apparatus for electronic lighting instruments having multiple modes of operation, including flood light and spotlight beams in an ergonomic structure for meeting industrial requirements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand held lighting instruments have benefitted greatly from the development and availability of light emitting diodes, other compact light sources, small, more powerful batteries, and low cost programmable circuit devices. In prior art lighting instruments disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,492,063; 7,402,961; 7,281,280; 7,222,995; and D536,812, all issued to the same assignee as the present U.S. Patent Application, electronic lighting instruments are described utilizing multiple light emitters and microprocessor control with commands issued by SPST switches operative in three distinct states to provide several flood lighting and spot lighting modes of operation. As useful as these lighting devices have become, they are relatively large, consume substantial power, and are not well-adapted to certain industrial or mobile uses. There is thus a need for smaller, more efficient lighting instruments that are adapted to a wider variety of uses.